Alice the Ruby
by NejPho
Summary: Hippo, Lucia, Rina, and hanon are strolling the beach. Hippo suddenly spots a shiny object, and discovers a ruby. He and the girls ponder over who and what the ruby belongs too. They think of giving up, until they meet Alice.


_Long before the legend of the pearl princesses, there were seven jewels. Ruby, Sapphire ,Diamond, Topaz, Amethyst, Onyx, and Emerald. Each had a holder, and all of them held a special power. There were four females and three males, that were the holders of the jewels. The holders used their powers to protect all living creatures, both land and sea. The first holders were seven American children who loved everyone and everyone loved them. Now the new holders will do what their ancestors did. Now here is their story when they collide with the pearl princesses. _

_The new holders are:_

_Ruby-Alice_

_Sapphire-Ace_

_Diamond-Jan_

_Topaz-Bella_

_Onyx-Kyle_

_Emerald-Leon_

_Amethyst-Fiona_

_Yes the jewel mermaids are American, not Japanese. _

Alice the ruby

Lucia and her friends Hanon, Hippo, Rina were taking a walk on the beach. Hippo suddenly saw a shimmering red glow in the sand, and walked over to see what it was. Hippo softly brushed the sand away, and found that the glimmering item was a ruby. Hippo quickly dashed over to the rest and yelled, "hey, I found a ruby in the sand! Isn't it amazing?" Lucia looked and smiled brightly saying, "it's gorgeous, but it's not right to find a ruby on the beach." "Maybe it fell from a piece of jewelry," Rina said, putting on a puzzled face.

Underwater a mermaid the girls have never met was swimming around. "Where is it?" she thought. This mermaid was named Alice, and she was a jewel mermaid. Apparently while swimming, her ruby has fallen out of her pendant. Alice decided to head back up to surface and head to the hotel she was staying at. Hippo and the others quickly dashed back to the hotel. "Caren, Noel, look at what I found!" Hippo hollered. "Wow a ruby!" Caren said, going wide eyed. "We're trying to find the owner," Rina explained.

On the other side of the restaurant part of the hotel, Alice over heard the group's conversation. She gasped and quietly walked over.

All of sudden Lucia feel some tap her shoulder. "Excuse me," a girl said, "did you say you found a ruby?". "Oh, yeah!" Lucia replied. "Can I see it, because I lost mine," the girl asks. Hippo shows the girl the ruby and the girl examines it. "Hey, you found it!" she says, really excited. "This is yours?" Caren asks. "Yeah, I was looking for it," the girl replies, hugging Hippo. The girl puts it in her pendant and it fit perfectly. Surprisingly Cocoa comes in with a glass of water, and accidentally bumped into the girl. Cocoa's water splashed onto the girl and a big red flash appeared. After the flash was gone, the girl was laying there on the floor. She had a bright red tail with crests with small rubies. Her hair was a dazzling bright red, and her arms and wrists had bracelets with rubies. "Well good thing nobody is here!" the mermaid said. The girls along with Hippo gave her a surprised look. "You're a mermaid?!" Lucia asked, still in shock. "Yes, I'm a mermaid. My name is Alice Long. I'm the ruby jewel mermaid," Alice explains. Rina gets Alice a towel and hands it to her. Alice dries herself off and changes back to human.

Kaito comes in and gives Lucia a big hug from behind. "Hey, what's up?" he asks. "I've never seen her before. She doesn't look Japanese," he ads on, looking at Alice. "It's because I'm not. I'm American," Alice says, "Yo!". "American?! No way," they all say. "Kaito, Alice is a Jewel mermaid," Lucia says, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Jewel mermaids?" he asks. "You guys never read the legend?!" Alice asks, stunned a bit. Alice dashes up to her room and comes back with a book under her arm. "You must all read this!" Alice commands. "Ok!" the others replied, sounding really excited.

Night finally came and everyone was getting for bed. Lucia headed down the hallway and to Alice's room. She quietly knocked and Alice opens her door. "Oh, Lucia," Alice says, a bit surprised. "I just wanted to ask about the Jewel Mermaid legend," Lucia says, showing Alice the book she'd given her. "Sure," Alice replies. "So there are seven humans, and each held a certain jewel. The jewels are Onyx, Amethyst, Diamond, Topaz, Emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby. These jewels were given to the holder by birth and ancestry. Each jewel held multiple powers and transformed their holders into mermen or mermaids," Alice explained. "Wait, there were mermen?" Lucia asked. "Yes there is," Alice said, getting a bit tired. "Well it's time for bed. I can explain more for you tomorrow or you can read the rest," Alice added on. "Ok," Lucia said, getting up and leaving. She quietly closed the door behind her and dreamed of the legend Alice had told her.

Alice quickly dashed downstairs the next morning. She was so used to her American school schedule, she almost forgot she was in Japan. "I'm so sorry!" Alice said, panting. "It's ok, Alice," Rina said. "You're outfit is quite interesting," Hanon said, poking a bit at Alice's clothes. "Huh? Oh, these. In America we don't have any school outfits, unless it's Angel Cross Academy for boys," Alice explained, quickly grabbing a glass of water.

Today was very warm, and humid. Alice wasn't used to this heat, because she was from northern Alaska. She gave a small grunt, and wished she owned some cooler clothes. "Alice, are you ok?" Lucia asked, looking at the melting Alice. "I'm fine," Alice replied, wiping her brow.

The sun rays, practically melted Alice's body when they got to school. Alice thought of how she dearly missed Alaska's snow, and coldness. The water there was cold, and refreshing than Japan's oceans, but she decided to deal with it.

Finally, everyone arrived in their classrooms, and Alice knew that she would be standing out. A lot of students glared at her, and they seemed to whisper to each other when she walked by. Alice, sometimes being shy, felt very awkward. She gulped, but told herself she'd be fine, over and over.

Alice and her friends found their seats in homeroom, and Alice's heart was thumping. Finally the teacher walked in, and everyone gasped.


End file.
